Rosalie's Hair
by Rosalie64
Summary: I randomly thought of a story when Rosalie has a really bad hair day...so R&R please! DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. If I did I would be a very rich and happy person. :D
1. Bad Hair Day

"Oh my god," I stared in the mirror, "Who the hell did this!?"

Of course, even though I was the only one upstairs, the rest of my family heard me.

"What? What happened?" asked Jasper as he ran up the stairs. I knew he could feel there was something seriously wrong.

"Look. At. My. Hair." I replied. I whisked around as I saw Jasper try to hide a huge grin. "You think this is funny!?" I yelled at him. "This is _not _funny!"

He looked at his feet with a smile on his face.

That's when Emmett came in. "Rose, what's…." he drifted off. Then, he laughed at me!

"Emmett! Unless you want me to pound your head in until it breaks, I would stop laughing! Now!" I screamed in his face. The laughing started to die off.

"Okay, Rose! Sorry. I won't do it again." Emmett said.

"Alice!" I yelled. I had heard her open the front door. "Come to my room! Now!"

"Okay…" Alice whispered. Alice walked into my bedroom and sat down on the floor.

"What's wrong Rose?" She asked timidly.

_That stupid little pixie! Is she _blind_?_ "Look at my hair!" I whined in frustration.

"Oh…wow…" was all she said. I looked into the mirror again and stared at my hair. On one half of my head, the hair had been cut to Alice's length while the other side was hanging by my waist. "What am I going to do!?" I squeaked.

"Um…I don't have a clue." Alice replied.

"Extensions?" Emmett offered.

"Emmett…you are going to get killed if you don't shut the hell up!" I screamed. _Why did it have to be me? Why not Bella?_ Her_ hair grew back._

"My hair doesn't grow back…" I whispered. "I'm going to be a vampire with lopsided hair!" I squealed.

"No Rose. You will not be a vampire with lopsided hair. I'll fix it. I'm not going to cut the other side either." Alice assured me.

"Then what the hell are you going to do!?" I yelled.

"Rose." Jasper said. "Calm down." That's when I went overboard.

"Jasper! What the hell did you just say!? Did you tell _me _what to do!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Dude," Emmett said, "You don't tell Rosalie what to do."

I paced in a small circle for about five minutes then looked at Alice. "Can you please tell me what you are going to do to my hair?" I asked calmly.

Apparently Jasper can cool me down too.

"Ok," Alice began, "I know you don't want exten-" "Alice."

"Don't you _dare _say extensions!" I seethed.

Alice looked away and then looked back at me. "Okay. Sorry." She thought for a moment then her face went blank. _Stupid pixie and her visions!_

When Alice came back into the world of the living (well not technically, but you get the idea) Jasper asked, "What did you see Alice?"

Alice stood up from her place on the floor. "I...I...her hair..." Alice stuttered looking puzzled.

"What happened to Rosalie's hair Alice?" Emmett asked.

"It….grew back…" Alice finished.

"It did!?" I squealed with joy. I wasn't going to be a lopsided freak after all!

"How?" Jasper asked astonished.

"I don't know" Alice whispered, "…Carlisle and Esme are home!"


	2. Power?

When we got downstairs, I screamed, "Carlisle! My hair is going to _grow _back! Alice just saw it!"

Carlisle looked around the room puzzled. Then said, "Someone cut her hair."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"No one here did." Jasper sighed. "If they did they are doing a good job hiding their feelings about it."

Esme walked over to me. "Oh, Rose! Your beautiful hair!" She cried staring at the deranged mess that was my hair.

"Thank you for being so nice to me, Esme." I replied.

That's when I heard a car door slam. Not just any car door, but _his _car door.

"Rose, I have to tell you something!" Edward yelled from the garage. _Stupid mind reader!_

"Wha-" was all I got out of my mouth before he answered my thoughts.

"I cut your hair." Edward admitted, "I thought it would be funny. I forgot about the whole 'hair doesn't grow back thing'. Sorry." I raced into him.

"Edward!" I hissed. "You are a complete and total ass hole!"

Emmett grabbed my waist and pulled me back.

He whispered so that only I could hear. "I would let you attack him but Carlisle would be very angry…and Esme would kill you."

_My hair is going to grow back. _I thought. _Don't go crazy Rose. It's growing back. _

"What do you mean it's growing back? Edward asked confused.

"Oh…ok…but, how?" Apparently he had just read Alice's mind and seen what was going on with my hair.

Alice whispered, "I don't know."

_I wonder how fast it will grow back…_I asked myself.

"Alice?" Edward asked, "Do you know when it will be grown back all the way?"

_Damn it! Why did he have to do that!? I could speak for myself!_

"About two days." Alice replied.

"Really!?" I squealed with excitement, "I will be normal in two days?"

_Awesome!_ I thought,_ I get to be normal in two days…well as normal as it gets for a vampire. But, how does my hair grow back? My hair didn't grow before…_

"Hmm…"Edward started pacing, "That's an interesting thought Rose. Maybe your hair only grows back after it's been cut."

_Why did he have to read minds!? Why couldn't I be like Bella? Edward couldn't read her mind! _

"Rosalie, you know that we don't understand why I can't read Bella's mind. Just get over it."

Jasper looked at me and said calmly, "Rose, maybe he's right though…it didn't grow before he cut it…so maybe it only grows after it's been cut."

_Okay! I get it! My hair grows after it's cut! That's not, like, my power? Is it? _

"No Rose" Edward said rolling his eyes. "Well, I don't think so anyway."

"That would be pretty cool! What if I stay prettier than anyone else no matter what happens to me?" I asked Carlisle.

"That would be a very interesting power Rosalie." Carlisle replied.

"That would be _really _cool!" I squealed excitedly.

"Ugh."

"What Alice?" I asked. "Are you jealous?"

"No, Rose." Alice remarked. "You just don't have to be so…annoying."

"You are ten times more annoying than I am Alice!" I screamed. "You see the future and you go on and on about it all the time and I say one thing about a power that I might not even have and you blow up on me?! I am _not_ annoying!"

I stalked up the stairs to my bedroom so I could try and cool down. _Crap! _I thought, _Jasper! Leave me alone!_


End file.
